The present disclosure relates to a technology for performing information processing using a picked up image.
In the related art, a game is known in which an image of part of the body of a user of a video camera such as the head is picked up by the video camera. Then, a predetermined region such as a region including an image of an eye, a mouth, or a hand is extracted from the picked up image. Thereafter, the image of the extracted region is replaced with a different image, and the different image is displayed on a display unit. Such a game as described above is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Application Publication No. 0999518 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). Also a user interface system is known wherein a movement of a mouth or a hand in an image picked up by a video camera is received as an operation instruction to an application.